As It Should Be
by Bookdragon13
Summary: When Candace gets a surprise, help comes from an unlikely source. Candace/Albert One-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb (although, it would be super cool if I did)

A/N: This is my first fan fiction :) Oh, and I don't have anything against Jeremy, I just love the Albert/Candace pairing.

* * *

><p>Candace trudged down the stairs, wondering vaguely why she didn't hear Phineas and Ferb working on another project in the back yard. After breakfast, she went outside to search for her brothers. She found them lounging outside under a tree.<p>

"Not another do-nothing day!" Candace exclaimed.

"Nah, we're just waiting on Isabella and the guys so we can go see a movie downtown." Phineas replied, looking to Ferb for agreement. Ferb blinked.

"So, what you're saying is, there will be no inventions today? Just a simple trip to the movies?"

"Yep, just a trip to the movies. Mom's coming with us too."

Candace stared into the distance, thinking of the possibilities. She could do whatever she wanted to, this time without having to stress out over her brothers. Her thoughts immediately strayed to Jeremy. She ran inside to get ready to go search for Jeremy.

Candace tried calling him, but his phone was off, so she decided to go down to the park to look for him. She walked down the path, her mind wandering. She smiled when she heard Jeremy's voice up ahead. Candace stood behind a tree, wanting to jump out and surprise him.

"But Jeremy, I thought you had a girlfriend?" asked a female voice Candace didn't recognize.

"Oh, you mean Candace?" Jeremy said, "She doesn't matter. Just some girl with a crush on me. You're the only one who matters to me. "

Candace, heartbroken, peeked out from behind the tree in time to see Jeremy kissing the strange girl.

"JEREMY!" Candace screamed, tears streaming down her face. "How could you do this to me?"

She ran, completely ignoring Jeremy's attempts to explain himself.

* * *

><p>Candace slumped, crying on a park bench. <em>What did I do to him? Why would he do this to me? <em>A million thoughts raced through her head. She wished she could talk to Stacy. How is it that when she really needed her, she was off visiting her relatives in Japan? Candace longed for a shoulder to cry on.

"Fair maiden, what vexes thou so?" asked a voice from behind her.

She looked back, trying to stop the tears, to see Albert, the kid who stalked Phineas and Ferb's older brother. "Albert," she sniffed, "what are you doing here?"

In response, he held up an instrument case. "I always cut through the park on my way home from band practice. I heard you crying and came over to see what was wrong."

_You're just a nerd, how could you ever understand? _she thought. But her need for company over shadowed her need to keep up her image.

"It's Jeremy. I caught him with another girl. I just don't know what I did wrong…"

Albert came and sat by her on the bench, "You mean that weird little guitar boy? I always knew he was trouble. Do I need to go find him and teach him a lesson for you?" He smiled, but something in his voice dared her to ask.

Candace laughed, smiling a thanks to Albert. "Have you ever been so completely sad you just wanted to go cry in a corner?" she asked him.

He sighed, taking her hand, "I think everyone has moments like that, but they make us stronger. And there's one thing you should remember, people who make you feel like this, don't deserve to have you. There's someone out there who will never make you cry, someone who cares about your feelings, and when you realize that, the ones who've hurt you will never matter again."

Candace wiped her eyes, "You know, you're pretty sweet for a nerd."

Albert smiled, taking her hand and pulling her up from the bench. "I think I know just the thing to cheer you up. How about we go get some sodas and go to the comic store?" He leaned closer and whispered, "I hear they just got a new shipment of Ducky Momo stuff."

She smiled up at him, "I think that sounds great."

_And everything, _he thought, _is as it should…a be. _


End file.
